


Dance

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The Winchesters are a continual font of fascination for Jack.





	Dance

Now and then, Jack would study them from underneath his eyelashes, while ostensibly surfing the net. 

Sure, he was a newbie on Earth, his emotional and social skills more akin to those of a new-born’s than the teen his body conveyed, but even his limited instincts told him there was something special about his ‘adopted ‘parents. 

There they were, just talking together, facing one another. Sam was rambling on about some arcane spell with marvellous potential, while Dean sniffed and shook his head incredulously at whatever his brother was sprouting. Yet beneath their outward appearance, there was a subtle undertone; a pull and a withdrawal, as if they wanted to close in on each other until they touched, while contemporaneously moving back. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed. It resembled a dance, each beguiled with the other’s nearness, wanting more but not quite sure what that ‘more’ was.  
Yet even in his naivety, Jack believed he understood. It was their souls, yearning to touch, to complete their union, to conjoin with their mate in a fusion of sparkling brilliance.

He just managed to lower his gaze as Dean, instinctively feeling Jack’s eyes on him, turned to look over. He gave the teen a smile and an eye-roll, nodding his head towards Sam and his freaky theories.  
Jack smiled back. When the day came and the Winchesters made their heavenly voyage, he was going to be there to witness the moment. The coming together of such great love was sure to be a once in a life-time spectacle. He wasn’t going to miss it.


End file.
